With Internet access being widely available, e-commerce has become a prevalent way of conducting transactions. However, ensuring that a consumer is an authorized user of an account when conducting a card-not-present transaction over the Internet can be problematic. Unlike card-present transactions in which a merchant can verify the identity of the consumer in person by requesting proper identification or by verifying a signature, it is difficult to verify whether a consumer is authorized to conduct the transaction over a computer network without the face-to-face interaction. As such, additional security measures can be taken to avoid unauthorized transactions from being conducted over the Internet.
Embodiments of the present invention address these and other problems individually and collectively.